


Nights Up Late

by oceaxe



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/pseuds/oceaxe
Summary: Did you know that the Taj Mahal Palace and the Taj Mahal Tower are right next to each other? Two hotels in the same luxury chain, almost within touching distance of each other.On a job in Mumbai, Eames discovers that his window looks right out into someone else's room.Arthur's room.





	Nights Up Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avacyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avacyn/gifts).



> Avacynner, I tried so hard to write something for your enticing and evocative prompt, I really did. This year has already been so ridiculously hectic for me that I never found the time to actually get the words out. But I made a title card for the fic that I have outlined, which is hot as hell. I promise I will finish it. I hope you enjoy this little taste.


End file.
